Zuu Mei Chang
Zu Mei Chang is a metallurgist and Anti-Akuma Weapon manufacturer, as well as Head Chef of the Asian Branch of the Black Order. He is Bak Chang's great-uncle. Appearance Zu is short and somewhat rotund. He is largely bald, mainly on the top of his head, and what hair he has left on the back of his head is long and always pulled back into a ponytail. When not dressed in his chefs attire, Zu wears a loose white shirt and loose dark pants, with a sleeveless cloak over it. He has diamond-shaped tattoos on the top of his head, and he wears a monocle in his left eye. Personality Zu is a kind old man who usually, and likely purposefully, acts a bit dense and out of it, though this could also be attributed to his old age. He knows when to act serious, though, and because of his comforting but sober attitude when he is required to be serious, he is one of the few people Yu Kanda confides in. He cares deeply for Kanda and Alma Karma, and seems to bear some guilt over what happened to them even though he was never official part of the Second Exorcist Project. When he found out Alma was still alive, he cried and expressed his anger to his former student, Malcolm C. Lvellie, upset with him for keeping Alma alive after what they (the Black Order) had done to him. History Zu was once the greatest sorcerer of the Chang family and worked at Central as a powerful official, where Malcolm C. Lvellie was one of his studentsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 114. He was the smith who forged Yu Kanda's Mugen, and he also taught Jeryy how to cook. Plot Third Exorcist Arc Zu is first seen as he's helping cooks in the kitchen. For tries to inform old man that Kanda arrived to Asian Branch, as he requested, but the men is, literally, deaf to her shouts. He later have a word with Kanda, the conversation is mostly about Kanda's "Illusions". Later he takes part in a meeting hosted by North American Branch, he's visibly shaken upon learning that Renny Epstain used Alma Karma as a core to Third Exorcist Program. As Allen is severely wounded in battle against Akumafied-Alma, Zu uses his sorcerer's powers to heal Allen and thus helps to win the battle. During the meeting called after the faithful event, Zu presents the border rusted Mugen, claiming that he never saw anything like this before. Surprisingly, the border in not amused and silence the old man. Seeds of Destruction Zu is also present at the aftermath scene of Allen's escape from the order. He's the first to rush to gravely wounded Howard Link. After Malcolm C. Lvellie closes the doors, the Supervisor kneels down before his former teacher. Begging the sorcerer to aid dying young inspector. Upon learning that Link is a key to saving Allen, old man agrees. Abilities Master Sorcerer: When he was younger, Zu was considered to be the greatest sorcerer of the Chang family, the bloodlines of which trace back to an extremely powerful German sorcerer who was one of the founding members of the Black Order. Though his abilities have, presumably, waned much in his old age, he is still shown to be able to cast powerful healing spells, if only for a short amount of time. Trivia *Because Lvellie was one of his students, Zu is one of the few people who calls him by his first nameD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 114. References Navigation